Specialized Resource 2-Flow Cytometry Resource (Dr. Nolan PI): This resource is designed to help ICMIC at Stanford investigators with their needs in cell sorting and cell/molecular biology assays such as detection of phosphorylation events. Reporter gene strategies are critical to several of the research projects and possible future developmental projects. This facility will utilize state-of-art cytometry to allow investigators to select various cell populations as well provide quantitative assays for imaging protein phosphorylation through fluorescent antibody strategies. Furthermore Dr. Nolan's direct expertise in cell biology and phosphorylation will be very helpful for all projects. Research Projects #1-3 will significantly utilize this resource and Research Project#4 may also utilize it. Some developmental projects will also benefit.